


help, i lost myself, again

by ewkch08



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fights, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewkch08/pseuds/ewkch08
Summary: Isak is being a bitch, Even is a good person





	help, i lost myself, again

Why did he say yes again?

Don't get him wrong, he is glad Even got his old friends back, but he had underestimated how  _close_ their friendship is. How could he even do that? He has seen these guys - and how  _comfortable_ they are with eachother - a million times when he was over at Sana's place.

He remembers the first time he met those guys so well. He just wanted to get to know Yousef. He shook all of the guys's hands, the last one being Mikael's.

_Mikael._

"Do I know you?"

"Uh- I don't think so?"

"Oh. Well. I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

They smile. And then it clicked.

That interview.

 

_Dammit._

 

\--

"Babe, are you ready? The boys are here."

Isak was still in the bathroom, doing his hair and contemplating wether he really should go tonight.

He had been contemplating for too long, turns out, because now the boys are here. He decides it's better if he would just lay low.

He opens the door.

"Halla gutta." He receives some handshakes and of course a hug from Magnus.

"Okay. Let's go."

\--

They decide to walk to the party because it's close by and the tram stop looks busy. 

Isak and Even walk in front, Even knows the way.

Of course Even knows the way to  _Mikael's_ house.

Isak has had a falling out with Mikael before, which didn't really end well, so he tries to convince himself there's absolutely no reason for him to be jealous.

Although he  _is._

He grabs Even's hand and interlaces their fingers loosely. Even looks at it questionably, he knows Isak isn't a big fan of PDA. Isak feels like he has to defend it.

"It's okay, it's just them." He jolts his head towards the boys. He does, however, feel stares coming from behind, but he decides it's worth it.

\--

When they arrive, Isak is still holding on to Evens hand, now like it's his lifeline. Everyone is allowed to see Even is his today.

"You okay?" Even asks.

"Fine."

"Sure?"

Isak nods.

Isak needs to let go while Even greets everyone. The other boys go and meet the girls. Isak decides to join them.

\--

There's a good vibe at this party. Everyone is quite buzzed from all the drinks and is generally having a good time. There are a lot of people dancing, talking and laughing.

Isak however, is doing none of these things.

He was, in fact, having a good time, until Even left his side, again, about ten minutes ago to go dance with his friends. Who by the way Isak hasn't talked to yet.

He is sitting with his friends who are actively discussing some subject while downing his beer. Jonas seems to notice Isak isn't engaging, but doesn't say anything at first. Jonas glances to where Isak is looking at, Even dancing and laughing with his friends.

"Go over there, man. Talk to them." That startled Isak.

"It's not that easy."

"Yes. It is. Even would be glad, you know? Remember how we became friends?"

"They're not four-year-olds, Jonas." Jonas rolls his eyes.

"Wait." Magnus joins the conversation. "You've known eachother since you were four?"

"Yeah, fun story actually!" Isak says, being very glad to change the subject.

"Yeah. Story for another time." Jonas interrupts. "Go, Isak."

"Dammit Jonas." Isak stands up and obliges. He walks towards Even, who is fistbumping Mikael.

"That was awesome, Mik!" Isak hears him say. They were doing some  _lit_ dancemoves, as they call it. Then they lock eyes.

"Hey!" Even says. 

"Jonas found me annoying, so now I'm here."

"Of course he did." He looks at Isaks hands. "Are you empty? I'll get us new beers." He walks off.

"Hey Isak, how are you?" Isak turns towards Mikael.

"I'm doing well, thanks. What about you?"

"Yeah, good, good."

"Having fun, and all? With Even?" Shit. Isak swears it slipped.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. It's good having him back." Isak can tell Mikael is confused.

"Yeah, I can see that." He tries a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" He is getting angry now. Oh, well.

"What I mean is," he takes a step towards him, "That I can see how  _glad_ you are having him back. You're like, attached to the hip. He's  _my_ boyfriend, you know." The room has fallen silent. So much for laying low.

"You gotta calm down, man."

"Me. I need to calm down?!"

And at that very moment Even comes back.

"Dammit," Even swears under his breath. He puts the beers aside. Everyone in the room can see Even approaching the conflict, except for Isak. Unfortunately for him, Even read the situation completely right. He pushes Mikael aside and faces Isak closely. He is very intimidating, but Isak can catch some disappointment in his face.

"Outside," Even says. and ge walks away.

You can hear the collective gasp in the room.

"Shit," Isak mutters. As he feels everyones eyes on him, especially the stinging gaze from Jonas, he walks outside.

"For fuck's sake, Isak!" Even talks loud enough it doesn't make sense they went outside. Everyone can hear them anyway.

"Even.."

"No. Remember the last time you did this? You ended up in the hospital!" 

"Was that my fault?" Isak is raising his voice now as well.

"Not the point, Isak!" Even visibly calms down a bit. "You're better than this."

"Am I, though? I don't feel that way."

Even sighs. "You are." He steps closer to Isak. "It is one of the things I love about you. How you always ignore negativity. Makes you better than that. Did you hear that by the way? You. I love  _you._ " He bops his finger against Isak's nose.

Now it's Isak's turn to sigh. "You're the better one. I'm being a bitch right now and you still manage to be nice about it."

"I'm still fucking mad at you."

"And if I'd kiss you right now?"

Even shrugs. "Still."

Isak kisses him anyway but Even pulls away.

"So you're done being a bitch? I'm going back inside." Now that was banter.

"Baby, wait for me." Isak follows.

Even turns around. "Don't baby me now Isak." Still banter. Kind of. Even continues walking, but Isak grabs his wrist.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I know it's stupid of me. I really don't like myself right now. I know I hurt you. I'm sorry. Like, I kind of look up to Mikael? I see why he's your best friend. He's a good person. Like, better than me."

"Isak.."

"I'm sorry, alright?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Just.. Don't compare yourself to other people like that. That's never fair. To no one."

"Yeah, okay. I'll try." 

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Even kisses him properly now.

"Ev," Isak manages in between kissen.

"Yeah." Another kiss.

Isak pulls away. "We should go back inside, before Jonas prepares a bed for me at his."

"Yeah."

They walk back inside, fingers intertwined. People notice, and start talking, of course.

"I'll tell Jonas I haven't broken your heart," Even says, walking away.

This is a hint. Of course Even wants Isak to talk to Mikael. He walks towards the group, slowly but surely.

"Mikael.."

"Isak! I'm sorry. Did he give you a lot of shit?"

"I'm the one who's sorry. Seriously. And, I deserved it, duh. We're fine though. He's a good person."

"Hm. Certainly."

"Are we good?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." Mikael smiles. He adds: "You know, I understand he's with you.  It like, makes sense."

Isak huffs at that.

"What?"

"I said the same thing about you."

Isak ended up talking to all of the guys and after a while Even joined them saying: "You're not stealing my friends, are you?" Isak replied with a chuckle and says: "Mine are smitten to you, I might as well try."

 

Isak is glad he said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a writer, I just like making up stories.  
> The title is from Billie Eilish - Six Feet Under


End file.
